


Calidez invernal

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida, Retirement, Romance, Sussex, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Sobre la calidez en medio de una tormenta de nieve
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Calidez invernal

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer no subí nada, lo sientooo XD

_Suspiro único_

La nieve sobre la ventana apenas permitía a Watson ver lo que ocurría a no más de diez metros al otro lado de esta, fuera; donde el frío invernal era capaz de refrenar en suficiente medida su deseo por tomar su abrigo más grueso, salir y echarle una mano al terco hombre que tenía por amante desde hace ya algunos ayeres, y cuyo cansado cuerpo apenas era todavía una excusa insuficiente para arriesgarse a salir ante un clima tan arrasador, causaba poco más que un deseo por ir a apalear la nieve acumulada.

—¡Las abejas, John! ¡Las abejas! —Había gritado el hombre luego de que Watson lo refrenara de salir ante la incipiente ventisca que amenazaba no solo con volar de un solo movimiento el benévolo techo de su pequeño pero confortable hogar, sino de cortar cual cuchillo los árboles que los rodeaban tan estrechamente.

Más, luego de haber impedido la salida al terco ex detective ante la terrible ráfaga, el doctor no había podido hacer más para retenerlo mucho tiempo luego de que esta terminara. Watson sabía lo importantes que eran esos pequeños insectos para Holmes y con mucho pesar, desde hace ya algún tiempo, se había encontrado haciendo las paces con ellas, adaptándose a la idea de que recibieran una buena parte del amor del ex detective. Y aunque nunca estaría de acuerdo, ya nada estaba dispuesto a hacer en contra.

Por eso mismo ver ahora a Holmes palear la nieve con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del frío y el viento, causaba en el doctor una buena dosis de culpa, sabía que debía estar ahí afuera, ayudando a su pareja, retirando la nieve aun si el dolor en su pierna ante las bajas temperaturas apenas le daba espacio para caminar. No obstante seguía de pie tras la ventana, escuchando con una claridad, quizá aumentada por el remordimiento, la respiración cansada del ex detective, el cómo la pala entraba férrea debajo de la pesada nieve y luego era echada a un lado en un esfuerzo más que heroico para salvar a los pequeños insectos.

Watson resopló, clamando con voz llena de determinación pura dio una profunda maldición y, sin ya la más mínima duda, retiró la gruesa manta sobre sus hombros, echó una última mirada al cálido fuego de la chimenea, tomó su grueso gabán del perchero y dando una maldición más abrió la puerta; enfilando con todo y el próximo dolor hacia afuera. De cualquier forma lo iba a hacer, había estado junto al ex detective el suficiente tiempo como para entender que, tanto en las buenas como las malas, lo acompañaría.

El viento, aunque calmo, no le daba la mínima señal de confianza al doctor, pues sabía en cualquier momento la madre naturaleza les haría ver nuevo quien realmente mandaba. El dolor en su pierna no era más que una punzada continua, algo muy bien recibido cuando normalmente este no le permitiría ni caminar. Con los pies completamente sepultados bajo la nieve y el temor constante de que en cualquier momento el dolor lo paralizaría, alcanzó a Holmes, quien sin dudarlo había escuchado sus pasos aun si no le había volteado a ver.

Justo a un par de metros de donde Holmes Watson encontró una pala a punto de ser sepultada bajo un montículo de nieve. El doctor sonrió, pensando que se había tardado demasiado en salir tomó la pesada herramienta y colocándose junto a su amante, comenzó a ayudar al ex detective en su ardua tarea. En realidad no había llegado a acumularse demasiada, o al menos no tanto como para alterar de tal forma al ex detective.

Aun así, tardaron casi treinta minutos en terminar, por supuesto; ambos hombres sabían que las abejas resistirían bien las bajas temperaturas, sin embargo estar casi sepultadas entre la nieve no ofrecía seguridad alguna sobre su supervivencia. Una vez Holmes suspiró aliviado Watson se detuvo, limpiando su frente que a pesar del frío tenía una ligera capa de sudor. Convencido de que habían hecho lo mejor se ofreció a llevar ambas palas al pequeño almacén de herramientas, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que saliese a ayudar al ex detective luego de dejarlo un larguísimo minuto entero afuera, en soledad, perdiendo el tiempo en cosas que ni ahora ni entonces le servirían de algo.

—Querido, por favor… —dijo Watson, mirando la espalda de Holmes y apenas teniendo la paciencia para no intentar arrastrarlo hasta su hogar para tener esa ligera discusión rodeados por el calor del fuego. El doctor sabía que el silencio representaba más un berrinche típico de la edad, provocado por los malos hábitos, a un enojo como tal. Haber acostumbrado al ex detective a su presencia continua le jugaba a Watson una pesada broma.

Holmes, en cambio, se negó a responder. El ex militar suspiró cansado, no solo por el ejercicio, la actitud de su amante le recordaba los tiempos pasados, cuando la policía de la Yard resultaba ser más estúpida de lo normal y él tenía que soportar los berrinches de Holmes ante el menor de los errores de cada uno de ellos—. Las abejas estarán bien ahora, vamos adentro, ya no estamos en edad de soportar por tanto tiempo estas temperaturas —decía el doctor mientras se alejaba hacia el pequeño cuarto de trastos, en donde también estaban todos los instrumentos de jardinería del ex detective.

A su regreso, el terco hombre con pala en mano todavía, limpiaba con su mano desocupada los restos de nieve sobre los cajones blancos que resguardaban a los insectos. Watson resopló, no había sido más que un minuto de duda, dos a lo mucho, Holmes no debería culparlo tanto por el temor de sufrir el dolor de su pierna. Dando un resoplido más el doctor se inclinó, con ambas manos sobre la nieve pensó que si su amante sería infantil él también podía jugar ese juego.

Formó una bola de nieve y, apuntando justo a un lado de la cabeza del ex detective, disparó. Lo que ocurrió después fue una sorpresa para Watson, quien entre risas por la obvia sorpresa de Holmes ante algo tan inesperado como eso, no pudo ver al hombre caminar rápidamente hacia él. Del mismo modo en que no advirtió su presencia, el doctor fue empujado con fuerza hacia el suelo, donde fue recibido por el frío, apenas percibido a través de su gabardina. Aun así, Watson encontró mil dificultades para contener su risa ante el ceño fruncido de su amante.

—Estaba preocupado —susurró Holmes y la risa del doctor se detuvo sin más, tan solo un segundo después abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de su amante, acariciando su mejilla con los guantes todavía puestos. Al paso del tiempo, la experiencia y la repetición, poco a poco habían hecho al ex detective no ser tan corto de palabras cuando se trataba de declarar sus emociones. Algo muy bien recibido cuando antiguamente Watson apenas podía llegar a tener idea sobre cualquier extraño comportamiento de Holmes. Y ahora, si bien sus palabras no resultaron del todo exactas, el doctor bien podía entender a qué se refería.

Pues vaya, que no había estado tanto tiempo junto al hombre como para no entender algo tan simple.

—No hay por qué, ahora mismo no hay dolor. —Holmes le abrazó, dándole aún más calor, pero a Watson todavía le quedaba una duda—. ¿Es por esto que no has querido hablarme? —El hombre negó un par de veces mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello del doctor, quien podía sentir con claridad su cálido aliento.

—Te he gritado cuando tratabas de salvarme de salir mientras caía la ventisca.

—Sé que las abejas son importantes para ti, pero tú me importas más. No tienes que disculparte, sabía que algo así podía pasar —dijo Watson inmediatamente, abrazándolo por los hombros, una sonrisa adornando su cara; sencillamente no había forma en que no adorara aquellos escasos momentos de excesiva sinceridad que podía llegar a tener su amante. Holmes se levantó apenas lo suficiente como para quedar hincado entre las piernas de doctor, sus manos sosteniendo su peso a cada lado de la cabeza de Watson. Se veía a leguas cada intento que hacía por decir algo, más cuando luego de un minuto nada logró hablar, el doctor volvió a reír—. Vayamos adentro, hace cada vez más…

Y esta vez fue Watson quien se quedó sin palabras, un par de labios sobre los suyos borraron cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o todo pensamiento que pudiera tener. La calidez embriagadora del cuerpo que le cubría alejó de un solo movimiento el frío amenazante, haciéndolo huir despavorido mientras el beso se intensificaba y un par de brazos lo rodeaban aumentando todavía más la temperatura.

Una calidez rodeada de blanca nieve y viento frío, corazones latiendo a mil y la suave danza de sus labios.

Una calidez… su calidez invernal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Debería subir otra historia, hoy? ¡Hmp! Pues no sé :v


End file.
